


Blue

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actors, Partička, RPF - Fandom
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Seděl jsem v šatně. Sám. Vyrazil jsem dřív, ale ani jsem tady nechtěl být první, spíše jsem potřeboval být sám. Nějak jsem se v sobě začal ztrácet a doufal jsem, že si protřídím myšlenky. Jenže sotva po pár minutách, co jsem dorazil, vešel dovnitř Ondřej. Kousavou otázku ohledně ojediněle brzkého příchodu jsem si odpustil a jen jej pozdravil.

Odhodil bundu na věšák a sedl si na druhý konec gauče, nohy hodil na stůl a z kapsy vyhrabal mobil. Za chvíli už do něj cosi bubnoval, oči zapíchnuté do displaye.

Měl na sobě tmavě modrou mikinu, šedé rifle, botasky… Vlasy jako vždy upravené, právě si je prohrábl. Zaujat tím pohybem jsem pozoroval, jak mu prameny mezi prsty mizí a zase se objevují, jak jsou nadýchané, musely být příjemné na dotek.

Překvapeně jsem zamrkal a sklopil pohled, nyní jsem hleděl na vzor potahu sedačky. Proč přemýšlím o tom, že by Ondřejovy vlasy byly příjemné na dotek? Odvážil jsem se na něj znovu podívat, on stále zíral do mobilu. Nerušeně jsem se tak mohl ujistit, že mě opravdu lákalo, zabořit prsty do těch jemných pramenů, pohladit je, přitáhnout si jej za ně k sobě.

Podruhé už jsem se svých myšlenek nelekl, odevzdaně jsem čekal, kam až zajdou, co všechno bych vlastně chtěl…

Zpozoroval jsem, jak se Ondřejovi na čele vytvořila vráska, zřejmě nad něčím přemýšlel nebo ho něco znepokojilo, za moment se ale znovu zatvářil klidně, oči mu ale zběsile lítaly, četl. Posměšně zvednutý koutek úst, pak už celý úsměv, měl jsem rád jeho úsměv… Ovšem vůči mně používal jiný, nešlo si toho nevšimnout, těšilo mě to. A mátlo zároveň.

Netušil jsem, proč se na mě dívá jinak, nedokázal jsem si to vysvětlit. Možná jsem nad tím dumal až moc, možná to nic neznamenalo jen… Jen co? Jen mě měl rád. Rád více než ostatní? Proto jiný úsměv, úsměv určený jen mě?

Právě, když jsem si to pomyslel, upřel svůj zrak do mých očí. Neudělal jsem nic, přestože jsem měl nutkání uhnout pohledem, ale zaujala mě barva duhovek, běžně šedých, v momentálním osvětlení téměř modrých. Pak jsem upřel pozornost níže, jelikož jsem zaznamenal pohyb rtů, roztahujících se v úsměv. Ten úsměv… Pohybovaly se i jinak, ale tomu jsem nevěnoval pozornost.

"Igore!"

Zamrkal jsem, pohnul hlavou a podíval se pozorně na muže před sebou.

"Zase jsi odešel," pronesl pobaveně. "Děje se něco?" pokračoval a pátravě se na mě zadíval.

Mlčel jsem, jen na něj zíral, v hlavě najednou vymeteno.

"Igi?" změnil se tón Ondřejova hlasu, jemný, příjemný, uklidňující. Koutkem oka jsem zahlédl, jak pokládá mobil na stůl, nohy z něj naopak sundal a jednu hodil na gauč. Naklonil se blíže ke mně, čekal, jestli ze mě něco dostane. Byl jsem si vědom toho, že podobně se skutečně chová jen vůči mně, že takový zájem o věc nyní nepředstírá… Chtěl vědět, co se děje.

Jenomže já jsem to sám nevěděl. Nevěděl jsem, co chci, dokázal jsem dešifrovat jen dvě věci… Chtěl jsem být s ním a chtěl mu být blíž. Fyzicky blíž. Celé to zjištění ve mně rozpoutalo podivnou bouři, jako by mi všechno napovídalo, abych něco udělal. Ruce mě brněly, připraveny splnit úkol, k jakému jim dám podnět.

A tak jsem, aniž bych to byl schopen zastavit, se přistihl, že mám prsty v Ondřejových vlasech. Prohrábl jsem je a ztuhl v pohybu, teprve teď jsem si uvědomil, co vlastně činím. A hlavně, že mu to nemusí být příjemné…

Šokován sám sebou jsem hleděl do jeho tváře, na níž se zračil téměř obdivný úsměv. Ulevilo se mi, dlaň samovolně dokončila pohyb, jenž následně i zopakovala. Zahleděl jsem se na ni, prameny byly přesně tak jemné, jak jsem si je vysnil, proklouzávaly mezi prsty, znovu nabývaly původního tvaru. Sjel jsem rukou na tvář, znovu jsem se podíval do těch téměř modrých očí, hledal jsem souhlas.

Pořád se usmíval, mírně, shovívavě, něžně? Srdeční sval zrychlil své tempo, když jsem pod polštářky prstů cítil strniště, knedlík v krku se dostavil, jakmile jsem se dostal ke rtům. Měl jsem strach. Strach z toho, že tady to skončí? Nebo, že mi dovolí pokračovat?

Palcem jsem zkusmo přejel přes spodní ret, lehce se prohnul, vzdálil se od vrchního. Vzhlédl jsem. V Ondřejově tváři už definitivně úsměv nebyl, už se díval jinak… Úplně jinak. Otřásla mnou husí kůže, přestože jsem měl pocit, že se v místnosti výrazně zvýšila teplota.

Modrá v jeho očích jako by ztmavla, topil jsem se v ní, přitahovala si mě k sobě, dokud jsem necítil Ondřejův dech na svém obličeji. Bylo to nevyhnutelné, mé rty se blížily k těm druhým, dokud se nespojily v jedno.

Možná šokem, možná děsem, prostě jsem se v mžiku odtáhnul a hleděl před sebe. Ondřej právě zvedal víčka a… po tváři se mu rozlil tak láskyplný úsměv, že jsem okamžitě pocítil chuť jej políbit znovu, obejmout jej, přitisknout k sobě… Opět jsem zanořil dlaň do jeho vlasů, užíval si jejich hebkost, zatímco mě jejich majitel pozoroval.

"Myslel jsem, že k tomu nikdy nedojde," svěřil se mi tiše. "K ničemu jsem se neodvážil kvůli…"

Umlčel jsem jej svými rty, nepotřeboval jsem nic slyšet. Jen jsem s ním chtěl být a výčitky si nechat na později. Pochopil mě a zapojil se do polibku, ochutnával jsem jej, vpustil jej do svých úst, nechal jej zkoumat nové území. Druhou ruku jsem umístil na jeho bok, potřeboval jsem se ještě více ujistit, že se mi to nezdá, že tady Ondřej opravdu je a že mi dává to, po čem toužím. Svou blízkost, svou náklonost.

Jeho dlaně se pohybovaly po mých zádech, nakonec jsme skončili v objetí, on s hlavou na mé hrudi. Dýchal jsem mu do vlasů, hřál mě. Umístil jsem polibek do hnědé kštice, byl jsem hrozně rád, že je tady se mnou. Málokdo o mě projevoval takový zájem jako on, proč mi jen nedošlo dřív, že v tom zájmu tkví i něco víc?

"Mám tě rád, Igi," uslyšel jsem. Chtěl jsem odpovědět, vážně chtěl, ale všechna slova, jež mě napadala, se mi nezdála, že by přesně vyjadřovala to, co jsem cítil ve chvíli, kdy mě objímal. A kdybych je našel, stejně bych neměl šanci je přes stažené hrdlo říct.

A tak jsem jen zpevnil naše objetí, otřel se tváří o Ondřejovy vlasy a pohladil jej po zádech. Stejně jako nikdy dřív přímou odpověď nečekal, a tak, když zvedl hlavu a zlehka se usmál, bylo mi jasné, že pochopil, co mám na srdci. Lásku.


End file.
